


Activation Synthesis

by majesticartax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds a mysterious DVD in Armin's movie collection and things get out of hand.</p><p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Activation Synthesis

“Hey can I watch Netflix or something? I’m bored.”

“I don’t have Netflix Eren.” Armin mumbles to his friend from the floor without taking his eyes from his textbook.

“Ugh, you’re the only person in the world without Netflix.” Eren sulks, frisbeeing his notebook off of the blond’s bed. “I can’t study anymore.”

“You know where my movies are.” The small high school student thumbs the pages in irritation.

“Mmmmnnnnn.” Eren stuffs his face into the pillows and grumbles. “Come onnn, I’m your guest. You should be entertaining meeee.”

Armin looks up from his book, amused. “You’re here every day. You hardly qualify as my guest.”

“Yeah but it’s Friday and I’m bored. Studying is stupid. Cut it out.” The pillow he flings hits the blond in the side of the head.

“You’re really a pain in my ass, you know that? Just go find a movie. I’m almost done.”

Armin ignores the way the dark haired student groans melodramatically as he flops onto his back, and he definitely doesn’t acknowledge the glare he shoots him when he props himself up on his elbows.

Yeah, the blond knew he had been preoccupied lately with college entrance exams and essays and all of that necessary nonsense, and he had asked Eren to spend the night since his grandpa was away for the weekend; he was genuinely looking forward to hanging out with his friend like they used to, but right now he _needed_ to finish this chapter or else it was going to bug him the rest of the night.

Plus he sort of wanted to talk to Eren about how things had been going ever since Jean asked him out a couple weeks ago. He said no, that he wasn’t ready for a relationship at the moment, but still…things between the two blonds had become a bit…strange lately.

“Is Jean working tonight?” Eren asks, seemingly reading his mind and making absolutely no attempt to hide the disdain in his tone.

“How should I know.”  

Eren huffs and swings his legs off the bed before plopping his feet onto the carpet, standing and lifting his arms over his head in a loud stretch.

Blue eyes finally flick up as a flash of a toned abdomen peeks out from beneath Eren’s shirt.

 _Don’t ogle your friends, you asshole._  Armin berates himself as a faint blush dusts his pale cheeks.

Eren wanders over to the shelf of movies and hums tunelessly as he flicks his fingers over the spines, mumbling inaudibly to himself – likely about how he’s seen them all.

“Don’t you have anything new?”

“No.”

“I saw that by the way.”

“Saw what?”

When Eren doesn’t answer, Armin lifts his head and is met with quite the playful smirk below glittering blue-green eyes – though glittering with what, the blond doesn’t know.

“Will you let me finish this! Then I’ll be able give you all the attention you want. Damn, you’re needy today.” The blond finishes with a scowl.

“You have no idea.” Eren mutters, turning back to the shelf.

_What’s wrong with him today?_

“Heeyyy, Armin? What’s this?” The student asks after a few moments, sliding a case from the row.

“I don’t know, why don’t you read what it says?”

“It doesn’t _say_ anything, dick.”

“Eren, I am begging you. PLEASE just let me finish this.”

Inspecting the blank DVD within the equally blank case, Eren shrugs and strolls over to the TV to pop the movie into the player. He snatches the remote from Armin’s nightstand and obnoxiously leaps back onto the bed, bouncing a few times before rolling onto his stomach and pressing play.

“Please just keep it down for a little bit, okay?

“Yes master.” Eren lowers the volume to almost zero.

Armin is pleased when Eren begins watching the movie quietly – the sooner he finishes this chapter the sooner he can chill with his best friend…even if his best friend is being an insufferable cunt at the moment.

Minutes go by and Armin is nearing the end of the last page when Eren snickers. _Almost done almost done don’t you dare interrupt me no—_

“Gosh, Armin.” He breathes with a giggle. “I had no idea.”

_UGH._

“No idea about wha—OH MY GOD”

Armin’s stomach bottoms out, drops out of his body and crashes against the floor as his heart crawls out of his throat. His lungs fail with a rush of a sobbing exhale as his entire world crumbles around him, his blood freezing solid in his veins and shattering into a million tiny pieces when his muscles twitch in distress.

There on the screen was him, Armin Arlert himself, on his spread knees with thigh-high socks, a tiny cropped shirt, his stiff cock in his hand and one very large cock stuffed in his mouth.

Tears stream from his wide blue eyes as he gags soundlessly around the thick flesh, face turned up with a large hand cupping his jaw as saliva spills down his chin.

“ERE—AH! FUCK STOP! STOP IT TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!” Armin launches himself at the TV in a panic, desperately trying to cover the image with his small body instead of just shutting the thing off.

His wild eyes dart from the movement on the screen to Eren’s face, dark brows furrowed in confusion and lips curled into a faint smirk as he watches his friend flip the fuck out.

“PLEASE EREN!” The horrified blond flings himself at his friend, who defensively pushes himself into a kneeling position before Armin crashes into him, grabbing furiously for the remote as they tumble from the bed in a chaotic jumble of flailing limbs.

“OFF OFF OFF!” He yelps, snatching for the remote as he succeeds in pinning his friend to the ground, straddling his waist and reaching for the remote held high above Eren’s head.

Eren’s face breaks into a wide grin as he winds his other arm around Armin’s waist to palm his back, pulling him forward and down against his chest to stop the blond’s frantic struggling.

“Armin! Calm down!” Eren gasps with a laugh.

“NO TURN IT OFF EREN!” The blond squeals, wiggling feebly in the male’s strong, one armed hold.

“Not until you tell me what I’m looking at! Come on, that’s not really you.” Eren giggles. “Someone gave it to you as a joke, right? Maybe Jean or—“

“Oh god…” Armin interrupts, surrendering and dropping his head to Eren’s chest. “Please shut it off…” He mumbles in pained defeat against the shirt.

Aqua eyes narrow as the student lifts his head to peek at the screen, watching as the actor gasps as the dick is abruptly pulled from his mouth, his chin lifting and mouth moving in some kind of silent, lusty plea as his hand continues stroking between his own legs.  

“Wait…” Eren breathes, sudden realization thick in his tone. He brings his elbows beneath him and sits up slightly, gazing down at the broken male huddled against his chest.

Armin squeezes his eyes shut when Eren sits up, _This can’t be happening this can’t be happening why god why._ “Ugh…Eren.” He groans, “Yeah…that’s me.” Finishing with a squeak as a tear of humiliation slips from his eye.

“Whoa…” Eren’s attention snaps back to the TV, “Armin…when…er—why!”

The blond angles his head up, opening one eye to peek at his friend and fully expecting to see his face twisted in disgust or enmity, or some type of angry shock—

But that’s not what he sees.

His other eye flutters open and he pushes off of Eren’s chest, lips parting in confusion as he is met with an expression dripping with awe and intrigue as his friend’s eyes dart from Armin to the screen and back again.     

“Why?” He mouths again, gaze now fixed entirely on the lewd action as it unfolds on the television.

“Last year…Reiner asked me for a favor…” The blond whispers, face turned away from the screen to regard Eren’s face, blue eyes flicking to the male’s throat as it bobs from the seemingly difficult task of swallowing.

 “REINER!?” Ok, now Eren looks mad, “THAT’S Reiner!?” He jabs his finger toward the disembodied dick that is being dragged across TV Armin’s flushed cheek.

“W-what! NO! That’s…I don’t know who that is…Reiner just…he was into some weird stuff, and it paid well and I didn’t know what I was actually getting myself into, Eren, I swear I didn’t. But then things started happening so fast and—“

“You look… _really_ …into it.” Eren interrupts, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Yeah…well…” He spares a quick glance at the TV before shuddering and whipping back around. “I got kind of…caught up in it. Can you turn it off now? Please?”

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Eren smirks, bringing the remote up as if to fulfill Armin’s request before a look of teasing malice crosses his face. “Just 2 more minutes.”

Armin sits there on top of Eren, face burning with mortification and heart beating out of rhythm at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, while the guy he’s always had just a little bit of a crush on watches with mock fascination as he gets his throat fucked for pay.

And then something inside of him snaps.

It starts out with just a titter of a laugh, something barely detectable in his impassive face, but it slowly evolves into a tremulous giggle as a smile plays on the blond’s full lips; Eren’s attention is wrenched away from the TV as the giggle segues into a delirious, psychotic cackle that shakes his friend’s entire body as he throws his head back, howling into the ceiling as aqua eyes watch horrified.

“A-Armin…are yo—“

“Two more minutes!?” He shrieks, knocking his head forward, still astride Eren’s torso and pinning him with a crazed glint in his eye, “LET’S JUST WATCH THE WHOLE THING!”

“Wait, Ar—stop! I was kidding! Wait!” Eren protests as Armin rolls off of him and starts yanking him towards the TV.

“No no, I INSIST! Let’s WATCH TOGETHER!” The dark haired student stumbles forward on his knees as his friend drags him across the carpet, terrified at the blond’s sudden uncharacteristic lunacy.

“Come on come on, sit right here…good boy.” Armin shoves Eren into a sitting position and gets behind him, snatching the remote from his hand. “Here, you have to hear it to enjoy it, right?” He taps the volume button, and the room is suddenly filled with moans and watery gasps as Armin’s mouth gets filled again and again on screen. “Isn’t that better.” He whispers into Eren’s ear as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

“S-stop, Armin, I’m sorry! We don’t have t—“

“NONSENSE! Isn’t this what you wanted!?” Armin’s small hand roughly clutches Eren’s jaw and holds him in place, forcing his line of sight toward the TV. “Now WATCH.”

Eren chews his bottom lip as his friend manhandles his face and presses his body against his back from his position on his knees; he’s frightened – he’s never seen Armin behave this aggressively before, and he can’t look away from the action in front of him. “Armin please…” He whimpers, lowering his eyes to escape the erotic display.

“Eren…” Armin murmurs into the male’s ear. “I was just on top of you. I know you got hard, and I can still see it now.” He walks his fingers over Eren’s thigh as he sobs out a weak whine. “Don’t you like this? Aren’t you glad I’m paying attention to you now?” He flicks his tongue against the male’s ear lobe.

“I—ah!” He shivers. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

“Look at the screen…watch, Eren. Look at that, see how I’m fucking my fist? Do you see that?”

Aqua eyes lift, hesitant and reluctant, to see the blond thrusting into his hand as his cock dribbles uncontrollably onto the hardwood floor beneath him.

“Do you know what I was thinking about? Hm? Can you guess Eren?”

Eren emits an unintelligible whimper and tries to pull his face from his friend’s oddly strong grip.

Well…he doesn’t try _that_ hard.

“I was thinking about you.” Armin purrs. “ _You_ and how completely oblivious you are to how fucking crazy you make me.” The blond slides his nose down the side of Eren’s neck to plant a light kiss to the side of his throat. “I started touching myself years ago, when we still slept in the same bed. But you had no—“

“I knew!” Eren whines and squeezes his eyes shut. “I knew…every time…I—did it too…after you fell asleep! Please stop this…I don’t want to watch this anymore!”

“Mm…pervert.” He huffs out a laugh against Eren’s warm neck. “You said you wanted to. Said you wanted to watch me.” Armin suddenly shifts his hips, rocking once against the male’s back.

Eren sucks in a breath and stiffens in response to his friend’s arousal pressed against him, teasing him, mocking him.

“You wanted to _watch_ me, right Eren?”

The student emits a breathy cry when Armin’s hand slips into lap to grip his swollen hardness.

“Then watch _me._ ” He breathes pure lust into Eren’s ear before sliding into his lap, wrapping his legs around his narrow waist.

Eren’s wide, confused eyes meet Armin’s own, crazy and pleading, as the blond leans back onto one hand while bringing the other to the front of his jeans. He flicks open the button while holding Eren’s gaze and lifts his chin confidently when his fingers lower the zipper.

Frozen in place, Eren gapes at his childhood friend in an uncertain state of arousal and fear as he slips his fingers into his underwear and strokes himself lightly; he inhales sharply when Armin slides his cock free and begins to pump himself slowly, all the while staring directly into Eren’s eyes.

“Is this what you wanted to see? Do you like this, Eren?” Eren blinks dumbly, the DVD long forgotten despite the moaning cries emanating from the speakers as porn star Armin draws closer and closer to his peak. The brunet shakes his head and tucks his chin down, peering up through dark lashes as he bites his lip with hesitation.

“Then…mm…what do you want?”

Taking a deep, stabilizing breath, Eren leans forward and presses his lips to Armin’s own, causing the blond’s blue eyes to fly wide with shock and his hand to still its movement at his waist.

When Armin doesn’t return the kiss, Eren withdraws in embarrassment, casting his eyes down in shame and leaning back onto his hands. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Armin stares, stricken and astounded at his friend’s brightly flushed face as he avoids his shocked gaze.

“What the fuck.” The question is silent on his lips as he mirrors Eren’s position, leaning back on his hands and crinkling his brow.

“What the fuck.” He says audibly this time, pulling Eren’s attention back to his face.

“Armin, I—“

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Armin flings himself forward and knocks Eren backwards onto the carpet, small fists twisting into the front of his shirt as his back thuds against the ground.

The blond hovers an inch from Eren’s stunned face, breathing heavily and eyes flashing with anger. “Why now?” He whispers.

Eren’s eyes dart back and forth in panic, “Wha—what?”

“WHY NOW!?” Pushing himself up off of the brunet’s chest, Armin growls before slapping his friend hard across the face. “FUCKING—“

He swoops down and connects their lips again in a frenzied, uninhibited kiss that has Eren yelping in surprise before wrapping his arms around frail shoulders, hugging the blond to his body as his grips fiercely at his chest, at his hair, his back, kissing down to bite at the brunet’s throat and back up to swirl his tongue possessively into his mouth; his lips parting urgently to accept the blond’s needy moans as he feeds them into his body.

“Hah! Ah—Eren…fuck—“ Armin gasps as he pulls off of him – Eren huffing and whining at their separation. He whips off his shirt before diving back to attack his friend’s mouth with fervent vigor, his hips rocking against Eren’s own, rutting into the male’s swollen length.

“AH!” Armin cries as Eren rolls them over, separating them briefly before Armin smacks against the floor. Eren raises onto his knees to pull his own shirt off and the blond’s hands shoot to his waist, deftly undoing the brunet’s jeans and forcing them down over his ass.

Eren drags his hands down the sides of Armin’s slender hips, slipping his fingers into the waistband and pushing down, allowing the blond’s dripping erection to spring free.

“NO!” Armin cries when Eren drops down between his legs, lips hovering over his slick head. “No. Lay down!” He barks the command.

The brunet’s eyes screw up in confusion but he obeys, dropping onto his back as Armin rids himself of his pants before doing the same to his friend; his wet tip slides against Eren’s stomach as he crawls on top of him, moaning at the friction against his slick flesh.

“I want you now, Eren.” He breathes against the student’s lips, swiveling his waist and dropping his hips to grind their cocks together.

Eren keens and knocks his head back before Armin begins painting kisses down his flushed chest, stopping to flick his tongue teasingly below his navel. He lifts his chin and meets the eyes of a wrecked version of his best friend – hair a beautiful mess, face lit scarlet and pupils blown wide with need, and lips parted as ragged, humid breaths slip into the air.

“Tell me to stop.” Armin whispers into the flesh.

Eren shakes his head, rolling it from side to side against the carpet as he presses the back of his hand against his mouth.

“Tell me to stop now if you don’t want this.” He repeats before planting an open mouthed kiss to the base of Eren’s twitching cock. “Please, Eren, please tell me.” His hushed voice on the verge of pleading.

“Armin,” Eren chokes. “How could I not want this!”

Slender fingers tangle into blond hair as Armin envelops Eren’s full length into his mouth; sobbing with pleasure when his head nudges the back of a tight throat; Eren can’t help but tilt his hips up, seeking more of the warmth that his best friend is so kindly offering.

Armin gags and immediately pulls off of Eren’s cock to instead slip his hand down the length, coating it thoroughly and slicking it up for what’s to come.

Crawling forward slowly, the tiny blond licks up Eren’s throat before placing a fleeting kiss on his lips and positioning himself over Eren’s wet, throbbing tip, grasping the base firmly.

“Wait!” Eren cries and grips at the blond’s waist. “Um…c-condom?” He stammers shyly.

“Why?” Armin blinks, halting his movements. “I’ve never done this before. Have you?”

“But wh-what about…that!” The brunet’s eyes gesture to the now blank TV screen.

“That wasn’t me.” The male responds with a smirk.

“You assho—NGGH FUCK!” Eren cries as Armin impales himself without warning on his ridged flesh. “UH GOD—S-SHIT, ARMIN!”

“AH! NO NO FUCK UGHH! EREN! Don’t move—NGH!” The blond grips desperately at Eren’s hands as they dig into his hips, lowering himself inch by inch – struck breathless by the pain of the stretch as Eren invades him. “GOD—UGH you’re way b-bigger than I th—AH FUCK!”

Eren finally loses the internal battle of trying to prevent himself from thrusting up into his best friend; he raises up to gather the sobbing male into his arms, pressing his lips against the side of his sweaty forehead and murmuring apologies as he stutters his hips, needing to move inside but desperate not to hurt the fragile male further.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Armin gasps. “You’re okay, mmmm fuck…here, here touch me…” He guide’s Eren’s hand to wrap around his cock and urges him to start stroking him, distracting him with pleasure and alleviating the pain.

“You can move Eren, but go slow, go slow—“

“Armin…nnhn—I’m not going to last long…ugh, you—you feel so good.”

“I-it’s okay, you can cum Eren. F-fuck you can cum—GAH!”

Armin cries out as Eren abruptly drops forward, shoving him to the floor and kissing him roughly before sliding out completely.

“No!—Ah!” The blond whines in protest before Eren circles his tongue around a pert nipple, nipping his way down his chest and sliding his finger over the top of his leaking slit.

“You’re cumming first.” He growls and dips his head, licking up the trail of precum from where it dribbled down the side of his member, swirling his tongue around the head and plunging the cock into his hot mouth.

Stars burst behind Armin’s eyes as Eren swallows his dick, tightly dragging his hand up and down the base in sync with the bobs of his head. His mind is swimming with liquid pleasure as his most precious friend in the world works his cock like he is some kind of professional, accepting it into his throat and moaning around the flesh, drawing off and flicking his tongue along the underside of the head before swallowing back down.

“Oh…oh Eren…fuck why—why are you so good at this—what—nngh.” Blond hair splays messy across the carpet as Armin throws his head back, gnawing on his knuckles as his other hand grips feebly at Eren’s shoulder.

Blood rushes in his ears as heat pools deep in his belly – he was going to cum. He was going to cum in Eren’s mouth. His best friend’s gorgeous, snarky, smirking mouth, and he was going to cum hard.

Armin’s back arches off the floor as he grips wildly at brown locks before his tip spurts uncontrollably against Eren’s skilled tongue, his head sliding into the back of his throat and throbbing erratically against the slick warmth.

“E-EREN! HAH! AH GOD! FUCK FUCK, NGH EREN—“

“Mmm…Armin…”

“AH! Sh-shit Eren, so good…ugh god…” Armin’s orgasm shakes his body as his dick beats deep inside Eren’s mouth.

“Armin.”

_What?_

“Hey, Armin?”

“E-Eren? How are you ta—“

“ARMIN!”

“WHAT!? AH FUCK! EREN!” Armin’s eyes fly open as he is roughly shaken by the shoulders, his friend’s worried face inches from his own within his dark bedroom. “WHAT!? JESUS! What are you doing here!?”

“Are you okay? You’re thrashing around and…calling my name…” Eren rubs his eyes as he sits on the edge of Armin’s bed. “Did you just ask what I’m doing here?”

Armin’s sleepy brain finally catches up to reality and he relaxes back onto his pillow. “Yeah sorry. I had a really… _really_ …weird dream.”

“Mmm yeah? What about?” Eren yawns.

“Um…” The details of the dream were rapidly dissolving into nothing. “We were in my room, studying or something…you found this movie of…of me? But…not me? It was me but wasn’t me? I don’t remember what—“

_Oh god._

“Um. Eren.”

“Hm?”

“I think I need to…can you get off my bed?”

“No. No I don’t think so.” Eren plants his hands on either side of the blond’s face and leans in close. “I don’t think you really want me to.” He whispers.

“Um…am I still dreaming?” Armin mutters with wide eyes.

“No…” Eren runs his nose down the side of the blond’s face. “ _I’m just fucking with you_.” He breathes before sticking his tongue into his friend’s ear.

“AUGH! EREN, YOU DICK! Get off of me!”

Eren sneaks in a kiss to his friend’s cheek before diving back into his makeshift bed on the floor. “Go change your pants, you perv!” He giggles from under the covers.

Armin throws the covers off the bed and drops them intentionally over Eren’s cackling form before stumbling to his dresser.

“Pain in my ass.” Armin mumbles, kicking off his messy pants. "And just for the record, I knew you used to do that when you thought I was sleeping.”

"Huh!?" Eren's head pops out from the blankets.

"Nothing."


End file.
